projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Chun-Li
Chun-Li Intro *Yes, I think this is going to require some extreme measures. *Don't distract me. Let's get moving! *I hope you're ready for this! *Let's get this investigation started! Keep your eyes sharp! *I think a little punishment is in order here! *You're under arrest for obstruction of justice! *Detectives do more than just investigate things, you know. *I don't want to waste too much time here. *Stand aside. I have a job to do. *Let's end this here and now. Special Attack *Secret Shichisei Kick! *Heavenly Shichisei! *My kicks hurt! *Now...to finish this! Support Attack *I'll show you my kung-fu! *Let us take care of things! *Let's start the investigation! *Morrigan, we must move as one. *I'll match the timing. *We will not go easy on you! Multi-Attack *Morrigan, don't let up! *I can't believe they made us clean up. *Don't slack 'cause there are two of you! Victory *Well, I don't think we'll be able to question them now... *Sorry, but you weren't even a challenge! *Theories don't apply to battles or defeat. *There's no replacement for daily training! *Maybe it'd be better to just be a normal girl... *Xie Xie! Morrigan Intro *Mmm, I hope you can show me a good time... *How cute. I think I'll take your body and your soul. *There's no need to be frightened. It'll only hurt for a second. *Are you ready? I shall claim your body and soul. *Enough talking. Let's just have fun. *Let's have some fun together. *Well, at least I won't be bored this time. *You don't have to resist me... *Ooh, how clever. This should be interesting. *Alright, let's finish this your way. Special Attack *Take a look at the phantom of darkness. *Time for the grown-ups to play. *Time for your punishment! *The fun's just starting. *I'll be nice ♪ Support Attack *We are your opponents. *You should be thankful. *I'll join in, Chun-Li. *I'll just take a nibble. *Don't worry, it won't hurt. *Chun-Li, all yours. Multi-Attack *So rough and demanding. *Poor, poor you ♪ *Yeah, yeah, I know. Victory *Hmm, I'd give that a 60 out of 100. *Awww, they were all looks and no show. *What do you think? Beautiful, right? *And here I'd thought you'd be able to show a girl a good time... *Let's play again sometime. *How pathetic. Try again next time. Paired Characters Intro *'Morrigan': Ooh, it looks like it will be fun to tease this one... Chun-Li: That's not how I do things. Let's just get this over with. *'Chun-Li': Morrigan, can you take this seriously? Morrigan: Oh, I'm always serious. As long as I'm not bored. *'Morrigan': Can you hear my heart beating in excitement? Chun-Li: I'll just take that as a sign of your warrior spirit. *'Chun-Li': I'll show you the culmination of 4000 years of Chinese history! Morrigan: I wonder how many years it's been for the Demon world? *'Chun-Li': I'll kick the information we need out of them. Morrigan: Legwork is the foundation of all investigations, right? Victory *'Chun-Li': Maybe I need to put on a bit more muscle... Morrigan: Put on any more and it'll be hard to keep your figure. *'Chun-Li': Ahahahahaha♪ We did it! Morrigan: Really? That seemed a bit forced. *'Morrigan': Should I tell you one of your weaknesses? Chun-Li: There's no need to pour salt on their wounds. Solo Characters Alisa Intro Alisa: You can fly and shoot missiles too, can't you Morrigan! Morrigan: All those things you can do seem fun, too. Chun-Li: I guess I'm the only normal one around here... Arthur Intro Morrigan: A succubus and a knight... We actually make a good combination. Arthur: I couldn't agree more. Even Chun-Li fits in fine! Chun-Li: Arthur, is that supposed to be a compliment? Bahn Intro Morrigan: How does it feel to be surrounded by beautiful women, tough guy? Bahn: Awesome! Buff girls like you would make great VIPERS! Chun-Li: I don't think there's a girl out there who likes to be called "buff." Batsu Ichimonji Intro Morrigan: It must be wonderful being so young and full of strength, hmm...Batsu? Batsu: W-What's with you? Help me out here, Chun-Li! Chun-Li: Morrigan, he's still in high school. Bruno Intro Morrigan: Hmm, I never knew human detectives could be so interesting... Bruno: I get beat, shot, sent flying by explosions, and the pay is lousy to boot. Chun-Li: Don't try make it out like you're an average detective. Victory Chun-Li: Fights like this are just routine for us. Bruno: Yeah, I guess it went a little easier than my cases usually do. Morrigan: I guess the human world has its problems, too. Devilotte Intro Devilotte: Perform well enough, and I may even recruit you as one of my minions. Morrigan: Well, it sounds like we wouldn't be bored at least. What do you think, Chun-Li? Chun-Li: A member of law enforcement shouldn't become a minion of evil. Flynn Intro Flynn: I never thought I would have to ally myself with monsters from the dark world... Morrigan: Hee hee, you could at least call me a succubus. Chun-Li: I always forget that you aren't human. Victory Morrigan: Does your armor come flying off right away, too? Flynn: A knight's armor is his soul. Mine will not break so easily. Chun-Li: I know one knight who expects his armor to break. Heihachi Intro Morrigan: You've always been full of life, but now you're almost unbelievable. Heihachi: It's all thanks to the age-reversing drug! Gahahaha! Chun-Li: Heihachi Mishima, I'm going to have to confiscate that drug...for myself. Imca Intro *'Morrigan': Your clothes are so bulky, Imca. You should dress in something more flashy. Imca: I only wear what I must to protect my body. It's common sense on the battlefield. Chun-Li: Normal people are definitely a rarity around here. Juri Intro Juri: Why the hell am I stuck working with you two?! Chun-Li: We can't trust you, so we have to keep you under observation. Morrigan: Hee hee, I think this adds a bit of spice to things, personally. Victory Juri: Once you've gotten a taste of violence, it's hard to enjoy anything else! Morrigan: Hee hee, its definitely better than being bored. Chun-Li: If you start turning into a villain, I'm going to have to arrest you, Morrigan. Lady Intro Lady: Chinese martial arts, eh. It'd be easier if you just used a weapon. Chun-Li: And walk around weighed down by weapons? Why do that when I can just kick the bad guys? Morrigan: Either way, its our enemies that I feel bad for in the end. Lindow Intro Chun-Li: Lindow, is that arm of yours okay? Lindow: Yeah, well, people can get used to anything with time. Morrigan: Hee hee, you could make a good Darkstalker. Victory Morrigan: Doesn't it make you lonely being so far away from your wife? Lindow: Hmm...Yeah, but I guess some couples are just like that. Chun-Li: Morrigan, don't go getting any bad ideas. Neneko/Neito Intro Neneko: You're both so big, you know! Neneko is super jealous, really! Morrigan: You'll be fine once you grow up, but maybe there are a few things you can start working on now... Chun-Li: Morrigan, don't go teaching strange things to children. Rikiya Intro Rikiya: I must put an end to this evil...no, bewitching energy! Morrigan: Really? The enemy doesn't seem so impressive to me. Chun-Li: Morrigan, I think he might be sensing you. Sänger Intro Morrigan: Hee hee, it's been a while since I met a man so full of vigor. Chun-Li: Whoa, Morrigan. Could you stop it? Sänger: Flattery and seduction will never sway me. Saya Intro Saya: How about the three of us go out on the town and drive the boys wild? Morrigan: Ooh, I like that idea... Chun-Li: Before we worry about going out on the town, we need to take care of these enemies here. Tron Intro Tron: With all this chaos, I can be as bad as I want! Morrigan: Ooh, that sounds fun. Can I join you? Chun-Li: I hope you two haven't forgotten that I'm a detective. Ulala Intro Ulala: Joining me here today are two women with impressive thighs! Morrigan: Um, hold on there, Ulala... Chun-Li: Someday I swear I'll go back to being a normal girl! Valkyrie Intro Morrigan: We're a team of beautiful women that brings together allure, innocence, and savagery. Valkyrie: Thank you. Let's all do our best together. Chun-Li: Hey, would you mind explaining what quality applies to each of us?! Vashyron Intro Vashyron: Looks like I have no choice but to whip out my big magnum here! Morrigan: Oh, and just what is it you're trying to show off, hee hee. Chun-Li: Don't go getting yourself arrested just before the battle, Vashyron. Victory Chun-Li: All men of the world must bow down before me! Vashyron: Oh my queen! My beautiful queen! Morrigan: It looks like there's at least one man here who is taking you seriously. Category:Quotes